


BEAU

by Ericanotpear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drag Queens, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Imprisonment, Jazz Age, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear





	1. Chapter 1

男人们不一定会喜欢同一类的卷烟，却会同时转着眼睛，对一段特意露出的洁白小腿多加注意。

修长的、优雅可人的的腿型，盈盈一握的脚踝，流苏间稍露出染着粉红的膝盖，延伸而上的其余部位被细纱制的裙摆盖住了，小巧的臀部轻微隆起一个包裹，布料的缝线正巧竖在正中央。

当她的脚从汽车里伸出，踩牢了地面之时，门侍们屏息相望。“如果此时没有机会将她的纤纤玉手握在掌心，那我会后悔一整个上午的。”他们的心在说着同一句话。

接着，女人接过了某一位幸运儿的手，然后终于靠着那只腿的支撑，徐徐站起。裙摆扯向大腿根部，白得鲜明的肌肤暴露在冬日空气里。

被小腿肚吸引了注意的男人们拿目光追随她，却在看清了那女人的身高之后狠狠吸了口气。她帽子上高高翘起的羽毛与门侍头顶之间的距离，得有半条高尔夫杆那般大，长直瘦削的上半身只能在腰部看到凹陷的弧线，余下被细细卷在细纱里的只有平坦若无一物的胸部。

她仍不知羞耻地，以那窈窕身姿走过厚布地毯，上身轻微地左右摆动，如同一滩死水中生出的芦苇那般娇俏地立着，待着司机位上的男人伴她进场。她侧过的脸庞被托在灰色皮草中间，像个过分刷白的粉彩瓷盘。那对薄唇一张一合，与身旁人轻声絮语。

“我们迟了。”她做了个口型，尽量不出声音。

男人凑近了她的侧脸，使自己沉浸于她的香水味之中。此刻他们与每一对在剧院门口卿卿我我的情侣无异。她挽着的男人有金色头发和健硕身躯，却仍然比穿着羊皮短靴的她矮了一寸。

那是一根雪茄的厚度，站在门口的卖报人在心里测算着。那个卖弄风骚的女人要比她的男人高上一寸呢！

他用眼睛盯紧了那个长手长脚的女人，以戏谑的心思观察她的一举一动。

但这个奇怪的女人还没能做第二个诡异的口型，她就不得不闭上眼睛，她的睫毛可怜兮兮地在那一瞬间被瞬间皱起的眼睑皮肤挤得松弛，假得可怕的那几根首先脱落下来。

她在那一刻跌倒在了地上，额角被东方花盆的边缘磕伤了，血液从伤口汩汩流出，皮草也被这冲击给松解开了，狼狈不堪地摊在地上。

“嘭！”

一点雪，一点绿和一点血红，点缀在她胸前，所有人都看到了她深深裂开的领口里内显露出根根分明的肋骨，她没有乳房。

那并不是个真正的女人。旁观的衣冠禽兽们恍然大悟，争抢着想要上前的他们停在了离那个假女人三步远的地方。

那个先前仍是揽着她的金发男人满脸惊诧，却仍然是带着些好笑地开口了：“您这是在做什么？”

他显然是对着另一个倒在地上的人说的，那个身着卡其色大衣的苗条女人，方才撞向那个假女人的时候却像头西伯利亚熊。卖报人认识她，那是常驻在剧院的女记者。

倒在地上的小个子女记者转过头，愤怒仍然驱使着她开口大声叫喊。“你再看看他吧！”她说。

所有人都再次看向了那个有着平坦胸脯的假女人，将“她”血流满面的惊悚一幕纳入眼帘。

“为什么你不能认清现实呢……”女记者将那句一直含在嘴里咀嚼的话语再一次吐出来，语气里满是痛苦。男人回忆起，她在摔倒在地之前也曾说过这一句。“你是个愚蠢的男人……奥丁森。”她继续用颤抖的声音说着意义含糊的话。

这显然是拿来教化他的，而金发男人只是挑着眉毛望她，为了他而发疯的女人并不少，而在公共场合歇斯底里只能让他羞恼，他烦躁而尴尬地在原地站定，直到那女人与他再次四目相交，她才骤然改变了态度。

“我的天哪。”她近乎抽噎着发出感叹。仿佛才刚刚摆脱了附身于她的恶灵一般大喘气，发红的眼眶里重新蓄满泪水。“我不是故意……我的天哪。我将你认错了……我以为你是……”

她用手捂住了嘴，圆睁着的眼睛之中满是惊恐。

“对不起，抱歉，我的天哪。”她不知道要再呼几次圣名才能平复心情。“我做了错事，我的天……”

女记者站了起来，摇摇晃晃地走到高个女人的面前，拿出一方洁白的帕子，想替“她”擦去血污。她扭曲的脸上表情诡异，泪水与嫉恨一同共存，却仍然要去做那友善之举。

那个高个女人没有躲开她的帕子，任由小个子替“她”擦去了大部分的血迹。粉彩混着血液玷污了白色绸帕子，凄惨的半边脸上妆容随着脱落。

但“她”却缓缓地，温和地微笑了，一个穿透毛玻璃才可观测到的模糊笑容此时出现在“她”的嘴角。接着，“她”特意修剪的长眉皱起一个哀伤的角度，引人垂怜的下垂眼，和八字眉。

在女记者那双颤抖的手再一次碰触到那流血的伤口之时，“她”光滑的，瘦削的面颊划过一滴冰晶似的泪，那高个的“女人”闭上双眼，一道黑红混合的泪痕象征一场表演的终焉。

哦，看哪，“她”又开始表演了。女记者全身战栗，屈辱与羞愤狂啸着冲击心腔，是她过于无能，她自己可永远不能做出这样一副惹人怜惜的贱样来——永远不可能，即使她能用真正的女子之身取悦情人，她也不能像眼前的假女人那样演好一个故作风情的婊子。

越过女记者圆帽的顶部，镜头中心正巧可捕捉到那张流泪的面庞，“她”倒地的姿势酷肖卡拉瓦乔以妓女为原型所绘制的红衣圣母，只是皮肤裸露得更大胆一些。

“咔嚓”一声，某一个男人按下了快门。

这张照片将有一个好价钱，和一个充满情色意味的好题目。

 

 

 

“我的公爵。”他为这屋子开了一扇窗，攀上大理石窗台开始抽烟。

“我的公爵……”他喃喃着将烟从双唇间取下，优雅地用两指夹住滤嘴，仿佛叹息一般吐出那股烟。

躺在床上的男人还没有醒，他的王子还没醒。他的内心为这清净的早晨准备了一百个以上的恶作剧，包括将小腿伸出窗外，肆意晃动来博取早班司机们的注意；或是将公爵的蓝宝石袖口以大小排列，投掷到路过女郎的头顶，在她们抬头的时候笑着飞吻致敬。

他在冷风逐渐灌入的时候吃吃笑着。为每一个未能实现的幻想预先欢欣鼓舞。

“洛基？”男人醒来了，他将一手黏糊糊的冰激凌糖浆碾入鸭绒枕头。“为什么开着窗户。“

洛基稍稍摆动了小腿，半躺着做了个蹬腿的动作。

“我在和街上的女人学骑自行车。“他半喘着气说。“你喜欢你的冰激凌吗。”

“不喜欢。”男人带着些微怒气呻吟道。

他翻身下来，走向床铺。挖了男人大臂上一小勺半融化的冰激凌塞入嘴里，掉落在床单上其余的部分正在渐渐渗入床垫。

“那是一大桶的冰激凌，索尔。你还记得吗”他意犹未尽地舔了舔上唇。“你曾经说过想要搂着冰激凌起床。”

“我那时候十岁。”

“是的，十岁的金发小王子。”洛基拿起指头蘸取他肌肉上糖浆，又尝了一口。“你该感谢实现愿望的神仙教母。”

“来尝一口。”他换了个姿势踩上那块湿漉漉的床单，跨坐在男人身上吻他。

“甜吗？”

他的公爵在他身下点点头。洛基便再一次吻他。

他们气喘吁吁地分离，洛基能感受到隔着被子有一块火热的硬物正抵着他。“我把你的蓝宝石袖扣丢下去了。”

他听见男人发出了痛苦的模糊呻吟。但他不想听那一句，便又用甜蜜的舌头去舔他的唇。

公爵沾满糖浆的手伸入长袍握住他的臀部，丝毫不意外地发现里面是一片光滑。

他快速而决绝地将鸭绒被掀开，使那位甜蜜的使者与他肌肤相亲。洛基微微张开的后穴被塞入了三根带着冰激凌白浆的手指，又粘又脏的糖使他们胯部的皮肤紧贴。

“索尔，你是个怪物。”洛基在被胡乱捣入身体时候发出感叹。“我应该把一整层楼租下来。”他极为快乐地大声重复：“我要把这一层楼都给租下来……“

而公爵只觉得自己被一团火热甜甜圈包围，他的阴茎正在肏着这世界上最甜蜜的事物，甜得发苦。他盯着洛基时不时露出的痛苦表情心里想着。那是被火烧过的糖，那是焦糖的味道。

天知道他甜蜜的情人现在正在想些什么，他得花可怜的三秒祈祷，洛基不会在此刻改变心思将他挤出。

于是，公爵只能边挺着腰边模糊地想着杂乱无章的事，关于蓝宝石袖扣，关于床上的冰激凌，关于要租的那一层楼。他急忙将最后一项加上。

“我要把他赶出去……”这句话的尾音因欢愉而死在了他的喉管上部。“我要……”

索尔很卖力很好，却仍然没能把他在这个早上肏到神志不清、就着阴茎陷入致幻陷阱，洛基闷哼着感受他的君主深入体内的绝妙体验，一边说着可能会让索尔下一秒性致尽失的话语。

“我要把查尔斯给赶出去……啊……”他咬着下唇，按住了索尔紧绷的腹肌保持平衡。“我要把他的情人写进群交小说里……索尔，我也要把你写进去……”

“洛基。”他狠狠地拿脏兮兮的右手捏了他的屁股。“袖扣还不够吗？”

“嗯……不够……”他感觉到自己马上便可释放，食髓知味地再次摆动腰部，紧缩后穴，几乎是榨取情郎一般，向他的身体索要欢愉的种子。

而公爵仿佛在那一瞬也要见到光，光芒附送了一股子幻觉，他仿佛见到了契约单，上面是他的欠款，洛基作为债权人的名字被写在抬头。

他的甜甜圈再次动了一下，感受到身体内部被搅动完全的那一团湿黏之后才放慢了喘气的频次，将微凉的身体缓慢地平放于他的躯体之上，屈从着，薄唇贴着他长须的下颌。

他还没从甜甜圈里拔出来。

“……我会写得很好的。”公爵猜想这是洛基针对上个话题的结语。

凉风仍然在呼啸，靠着做爱维持的热度即将被掠夺干净，他没有权力将窗户关上，也没办法推开凑上来索要温暖庇护的那颗头颅。洛基被纱布包裹的伤口仍然新鲜狰狞，而他看见胶带条松了一个角。

公爵用了些力气，抬起手将纱布压好，同时，洛基与他的前壁肌肉舌吻，吮吸着上面残余的甜蜜分子。

“啵。“他的唇与手臂做了个响亮道别。

“伤口是不是心形？有人和说是完整的心，是那个护士和我说的。我和她说，以后表演的时候，就能画一个粉红色的爱心。“他心怀希冀，半带调笑地说着。

“不太像心。“索尔摇了摇头，不再去看那块纱布。“我说不出来，但是那很吓人。”

“你比我摔得更惨过。”

“我说的是，在你身上很吓人。”

“你在性别歧视。”他咯咯地笑出了声。

“我在陈述事实。”

“多愁善感，我的公爵。”他迷恋地用眼神描摹情郎的下颌，耳垂，甚至将那金色发丝弯曲的弧度都品味了一番，而又闭上了眼睛。

“我希望她说的是真的，那样我就不用只靠化妆做伤疤，我自己就能有真正的伤疤，像个真正受辱过的王后那般……”

他动了动，像只灵活的幼兽锁紧了他赖以生存的树干那般紧抱索尔的身体。

“那张照片真是漂亮。”他轻轻地说，试着不去触怒公爵。“虽然你将它撕碎了，但是它真的漂亮，索尔。‘身着及膝裙的男优伶‘。我听起来像是从意大利来的歌剧演员……只是那个时机过于恰好。”

“他们把她拍得真难看……索尔。”他微微皱起眉，似乎被发掘出了无尽的忧伤那般深深吸气。

公爵的眼神也在那一刻放空，他的精神穿越过融化的冰激凌、性爱和冬天的雪回到昨天晚上，他一天一夜没回家的情郎——洛基·劳非森右脸发肿，额角贴上了纱布，缝过针的伤口被盖住了，他拿着一张报纸，轻描淡写地将它扔在了地毯上。上面是一篇添油加醋的新闻，报导了当红舞台剧演员洛劳非森身着女装堂而皇之前去电影宫，而又被某位女记者不慎撞倒败露身份的轶事。

刚刚从酒店女仆口中听闻此事的索尔离暴怒边缘只有一句话的距离，他在看到那张表情扭曲的女性侧脸之时就该明白发生了何事。那很明显是他前一位的女情人。

“他们把她拍得真难看。”洛基淡淡地说，甚至没有提那个女记者的姓名。

 


	2. Chapter 2

“那是有人在捶墙。”  
埃里克往发出声音的那面墙望了一眼。  
“那不是。”  
“那的确是捶墙的声音。”  
他抿了一口红茶。  
“那不是，埃里克。”他摆了摆手。“那是他的猫，一直很大的黑猫……它喜欢往墙上撞。”  
查尔斯将撕裂声解释为黑猫在挠墙，并且坚持认为它得了一种动物疯病，说得头头是道，振振有词，直到门缝里传出了一声清晰而尖利的啸叫。  
于是他们互相用饮茶作为缓冲尴尬气氛的手段。  
“我的朋友，如果你不介意我合理地怀疑，隔壁其实藏了个可怜的人质或者是舞蹈病患者，我还是建议您换一个居住环境。”埃里克温柔地讽刺道。  
“那是风。”  
“那不是。”他看了一眼放在门口的冰桶。“风不会吃冰激凌和香槟。“  
“好吧，好吧，埃里克，真难为情。”查尔斯拿茶杯硕大的底部遮住自己的半张脸，将那杯茶的最后一滴送进嘴里。“是一个可怜的人质。我也希望有谁能把人救出去，他或者是她。”  
“来做个推理游戏。我猜是个男人。”埃里克说。  
“看起来你完全已经相信了人质的理论，并且准备好报警——太好了埃里克，如果有人愿意把劳非森先生得体地送走并且阻止他烧了整个房间，我会非常感激的。”  
“他是个男人，而且很有趣的是，我觉得他是自愿被关进那个房间的……究其原因，我认为和劳菲森先生有关。”埃里克一边说着，一边拿大拇指摩擦着下唇。“他身陷囹圄，被彻底困住了……”他意有所指地看着冬日火苗烧红的炭火边沿，接着向查尔斯投去温热的一瞥。  
“那很明显。”  
“显而易见。”  
“两情相悦。”  
“愿打愿挨。”  
查尔斯眉毛一扬，他得在埃里克的推理小游戏进行到绝对高潮前阻止他继续探查事实。“亲爱的朋友，事实上，除人质外我还有另一个理论供你选择。”  
“愿闻其详。”埃里克温柔地笑着，尽力忽视那扇神秘之门后传来的热烈呻吟与玻璃破碎声。  
“那个房间里……有一整个戏剧团，他们正在为了一出戏而加紧排练。”他的嘴角也禁不住上扬。“喜剧，莎士比亚，轻松的爱情。他们的彩排总是……”房间里传来床柱子吱呀摇晃的声音。“……富有激情”  
“嘎——”它在无力地尖叫着痛苦，亦或是愉悦。  
埃里克笑眯了眼睛。  
“看起来你已经完全接受了这个假说了，埃里克。”查尔斯站了起来，沿着客厅长地毯的边缘走到了门边。埃里克也随着他出门，为他的朋友拿好围巾。  
“剧目是什么？”他亲昵而体贴地为查尔斯系上围巾。  
“《驯悍记》。”  
娇小些的男子将那些足以穿透一整层楼的呻吟锁死在了门外，他很确信，如果他再不能走出房间，洛基和公爵的热烈性爱会影响到他和埃里克·兰谢尔的纯洁关系。

 

囿于房屋规划的不当设计，出版社总编的办公室十分狭小。前来洽谈的作者或编辑能透过玻璃窗户看清每一个誊写员的发卷和侧脸轮廓，说话再大声一些，还能激起她们的一两声调笑。可敬的托尼·史塔克将稿纸按在办公桌上，他十分满足，再不怕自己的大声会招来狭小空间里的议论，将那行字念出来：  
“‘漫游与徘徊激怒了我，上天赐予我这一次杀戮的机会，受害人也许是一个胸脯高耸曼妙女郎，也许是一个脏兮兮的野男人。两者都美味至极。’”  
他大声鼓了两次掌。“我喜欢这两句！铿锵有力！又变态到了极点，情趣而疯狂……这才是真正劲爆的谋杀事件，大众喜欢的连环杀人狂！我迫不及待想要看完全本……泽维尔先生，只有你才能让人这么兴奋。“  
查尔斯·泽维尔，畅销小说家，贵族，业余花匠、幼儿保姆和钟表收藏家，他微笑着点了点头，接受史塔克的夸奖。  
“我并不是每一次都会想要亲自看稿，你知道的，先生。出于兴趣，我干的都是挂名的活。“他用手指叩了叩厚厚的稿纸。“但是这一本！我无法拒绝！您的作品值得最好的对待！”  
然而对面接连称赞的原作者却似乎心不在焉，亦或说是意不在此，他仍然是坐得端正，脸上露着小小的笑容，接着开口说话：“史塔克先生，我想我们可以省掉这一步了。”  
“我还没和您谈到上一本的凶案呢，纸杯蛋糕碎尸案？这是我最喜欢的案子，把成堆脂肪炸成油用来煎酥饼，够阴暗刺激的，先生。”托尼的热情来得突然，让他看起来有些紧张兮兮的。  
“如果不冒犯，我想谈谈晚报的事情……托尼。”  
哦，猛兽出笼了。  
查尔斯微微一笑，继续说：“您要找的人恐怕正在版头看着您呢，那张照片很清晰。我很抱歉上一次寻人我没能帮到什么忙，但那位女记者却把洛基的额头都磕破了。”  
托尼·史塔克撇了撇嘴，移开目光，面向紧闭的窗户耸了耸肩。“简·福斯特的确是受我社雇佣的记者，但我没让她干私家侦探的活，我可没那个时间，你知道我只是在出版社挂了个名。”  
“所以？”  
“我们心有灵犀，都想到了洛基，查尔斯，我知道你想说那些可爱的‘情色创作’——那也仅仅是挂名而已。”史塔克打算做一个彻头彻尾的滑头，于是做出一副事不关己的态度来，与几个月前在窄房里气得跳脚的形象全然不符。  
“你便不打算责罚他了？洛基？即便他仍然欠着你的那几篇稿？”  
“我讨厌他！这无可厚非！你能找到比他更气人的家伙吗？他只用几篇‘小稿子’就让人口干舌燥，我正在兴头上，便直接给了几张大票子。每张都写了足足的数儿。结果他转头便不见人影，溜得比舞场的妞儿还要快……”史塔克懊丧地嘟囔。“劳驾，我只是个普通男人，我喜欢他写的东西，我想看他写脱衣舞娘走进蛮人王帐篷之后发生的事情……可他跑得也太快了！我根本联系不到他。”  
“好吧，我了解了。“  
“他拿一个笔名写一些正经东西，用另一个笔名写另一些‘小稿子’。文笔不差，情节也够热辣。不过这么看看，他穿裙子的样子也许更辣一些……”史塔克陷在柔软的皮质里肖想着那张漂亮照片，嘟着嘴，一时出神。“没准呢，查尔斯，他要是用那种样子来出书，也许能卖得好些。”  
“我会这样建议他的，谢谢您的接待，我得走了。”查尔斯说，将帽子在手中转了三圈，反手戴上。  
显然史塔克仍在环境里徜徉，他发散着迷思，遗憾地开口：“如果你知道他后来去了哪里。请将这句一并带给他：我真的很好奇脱衣舞娘进了苏丹帐篷之后的事情，她可真辣。”他随口一问：“他写了那一篇的后续了吗？”  
“可能吧，托尼。但洛基那时候‘正在月亮上唱歌’。”  
他撂下这么一句没头没尾的诗便轻扣上门，走了。只留下那男人对着四散的稿件咕哝着抱怨之词。  
“什么月亮啦，什么色情小说啦……”但洛基……他写得那么露骨又那么简单漂亮。史塔克眯眼望着冬日阳光，难得叹了口气。  
他瘪了瘪嘴，做出了最终论断：“这些个大作家，都油嘴滑舌得很呐！”

“我那时候在月亮上唱歌。”他将腿放平了，冰凉的大理石台面像一层水液紧贴腿肚，但他从来不曾感觉到寒冷。  
洛基的小嘴吮着，吃进了一半的烟滤嘴，她颀长的小腿从月亮上垂下来。她尽力地侧过身子，使人看清了暴露到极致的侧身面——从低腰部到足尖，她看起来一丝不挂，但仔细探头查看，人群便可失望地发现，她的双腿之间确实有布料遮盖住了重要部分。她朝人群舞了舞腿，偏头满意地将那根细烟吐掉了。  
“女士们先生们，这显然——不是本市第一次迎来唱爵士的女孩儿。”报幕的黑人用滑稽的语调调侃道，观众发出一阵轻笑。  
“但我能向您保证，这绝对是本夜总会、本市，甚至可以说是全国能见到的——最高挑的——爵士乐伶，您能在这儿看到她的长腿，她漂亮的足尖，她可爱的小脚趾，但只有您的热爱，能让幕布继续上升，来吧——”  
那位高高在上的女伶瞧着幕布后的极远方，眼神单纯。  
“欢迎我们的甜妞儿、月亮上的女王、酒杯里的水仙——Missy Lady——！”  
Missy Lady——洛基——她婷婷坐在一轮银色的月亮上，头顶的羽毛王冠张开一个巨大的扇形，从她脸颊两侧垂下假钻石来，她的头颅再不能动，但四肢却仍然能灵活地凭靠着月亮做些动作。  
在那些殷切、炽热的目光之中，她只是稚嫩而茫然地来回看了剧场一周，顺下眼帘，将浆果一般的唇展露开来，似要出声歌唱。  
隐匿于黑暗之中的观者们，他们屏住了呼吸，望着Missy Lady的双唇里吐出一个烟圈，它在劣质舞台灯效之中迅速消散。  
“这儿真高啊。“她露出细微的痛苦表情，叹息道。这眉头皱起的表情，可让每个男女想到他见过的最为心爱的女孩  
接着，她弯起嘴角笑了，如此诱人——  
他们不能指望她再掉一件衣物，滑落在地，但她却慷慨地用最大可能使他们所有人直登极乐，飘飘欲仙。  
爵士乐队就此开始演奏，嘈杂而精致的乐声以高潮做开头，那是一首俗气而轻佻的曲子，歌词里写了不少拗口的隐晦词来指代那乐事，每到一个结句，底下穿着清凉的伴唱女孩们便要劈一次叉，或者踢一次腿。  
“贵女”缓缓转换着自己的身姿，随着小号的音律，或是倾身向前，或是倚靠弯月。待她将声音放缓了，面目低垂着。那一轮载着她的弯月也缓缓后退，即将沉入黑色底幕之内。  
不——  
她仿佛听见了那些游荡在人群脑海之中的声音，继而她便顺着所有人的愿望，将他们的快乐炸响。  
小号叫得像一个正临高潮的男人，或者是一只吃了太多猫草的猫咪，Lady飞过第一排的人群，炽热的舞台灯在她屁股底下爆燃，鼓点急躁，人群欢呼着，回赠他们的是爵士乐的最高潮，和荡着月亮形状的舞台秋千到了几乎最高点的爵士乐伶。  
她在那一刻觉得自己从月亮上掉了下来，近乎平躺着落在了涌动人潮之上，浑身铸成巧克力的脆壳，他们哭着叫着，那般的热爱会让人食欲大增，观众总能吃了她。  
“贵女”将围在后背上的那一层浸了汗的薄纱脱卸下来，在秋千再次摇到最高时它飘落于观众席。  
她优雅而浪荡地释出最后一个挑逗的尾音，在乐声最后一个齐响的尾音里随着秋千一起被吞进纯黑的幕布。  
表演即止。  
“谢谢——！你们是最好的观众……“乐声方止，黑人报幕员在人群开始争抢那方薄纱的时候开始说话。“那位先生，别急着拽那可怜的纱了……您得先坐下。现在，伟大的观众们，我希望你们还没有厌倦我们，毕竟这世上，此时此刻，比爵士乐还要令人成瘾的只有些食髓知味的乐事……你们都懂，聪明的观众们。”  
那一块薄纱终于在一次剧烈的拉扯之中被撕破了。  
“我希望下一次还能见到你们……”  
黑人主持的声音越来越远。  
查尔斯感受到一阵耳鸣，“贵女”的薄纱落在他后面三排左右的位置，吵闹声已经使得整个剧场陷入大混乱，他的妹妹瑞雯则是给了好几个推挤的莽汉粗鲁的手势。  
“由他们去吧。”他转头和她说道。  
“他们都他妈的疯了！”她大声说，却也带着憧憬往身后看去。“这里又不是第一次被爵士乐伶抛东西。”  
“不，不，瑞雯……这一位可能不一样。”查尔斯按着额头说，他有些乏了。事实既有趣又荒谬。“他都没张嘴唱歌，却能用身体表演得这么迷人，他很厉害！”  
“什么，查尔斯？”瑞雯瞪大了自己的眼睛，慢慢地将他说的每一个字品鉴。“‘没张嘴’？‘他’？干……你认真的？”  
“我以为这很好发现……”查尔斯眨着眼睛认真地说。  
瑞雯回过头，看着那些争抢乐伶私物的油腻男人挤成一团，哼哧哼哧地呼气，肥头大耳摩擦生热。她毫不顾忌地大笑出声，一群傻瓜！  
在一群女士的咯咯笑之中，在男人们面红耳赤的运动之中，观者们都看到，那片纱彻底成了一团无用的碎片。


End file.
